


小张盲人按摩

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 4





	小张盲人按摩

被识破的张云雷也不在忸怩，收起刚才装出来的惊慌失措，手在杨九郎的肩上胸前来回抚摸，一点一点的撩起杨九郎心中的火。

张云雷不是盲人，在杨九郎刚刚进店的时候，张云雷就对杨九郎有了兴趣。但是他还是假装出了自己是盲人的样子去给杨九郎按摩，试图得到杨九郎的信任。

在看到杨九郎结实的背肌时，张云雷就在杨九郎看不到的地方悄悄的吞咽口水。指尖手心享受一般掠过杨九郎的每一寸肌肤每一块肌肉，杨九郎长得很白净，在杨九郎说自己踢足球的时候，张云雷还惊讶的挑挑眉。

裸露的上半身，张云雷看见了杨九郎腰侧紧实的肌肉，背上的肌肉线条明显极了。每一寸在和张云雷的指尖亲密接触的时候，都在拨撩张云雷的心。

小腿的肌肉也完美，白皙的皮肤黑色但是不太浓密腿毛相得益彰，腿上因为经常驰骋球场，肌肉更加紧实，腿毛让触感更加真实。

杨九郎又怎么会知道低着头的张云雷当时是个什么眼神呢。

“先生既然知道我在想什么，要帮帮我吗？”说着张云雷的手已经来到了杨九郎的肚子上，隐隐约约的腹肌撩得张云雷更加迫不急待。

“我姓杨，叫杨九郎！”

处在上方的唇吻住位于下方的嘴，喋喋不休在唇齿相依间停止。舌头似乎是找到了失散多年的兄弟一样，迫不急待的钻出口腔纠缠在一起，舌尖上又顺道带出的唾沫，现在搅在一起成了时间最好的催情药。

衣裳在这纠缠的时间里被快速的褪去。两人都迫不急待的坦诚相见。

牙齿的碰撞似乎有火花，燎得嘴疼，松开后又向下寻找冰泉试图降低嘴上的温度。脖子似乎是个好去处，大口吮吸，毛细血管炸裂的声音在空气中被介质传开，留下一个滚烫又艳红的痕迹证明着这里的一场战役。

嘴唇的温度太高，走过的地方都是滚烫，一路继续向下寻找雪顶融化的雪水。精致的锁骨皮肤向内凹陷，有一个坑，似乎就是融化的冰泉，迫不急待的凑上去，过高的温度又将唯一的凉水蒸发。

烫的不行只好继续一路向下，嘴唇的温度在降低，走过的地方在升温，逐渐变为粉红色。

他像是刚刚获得了新生了，在喘息，密集的喘息，努力的获得氧气，激活身体里的每一个细胞。深呼吸使身体大幅度的起伏，他很瘦削，肋骨条根根分明，恰好在他努力吸气时，他的唇齿来到了最后一根肋骨条的位置。

一层光滑的皮肤包裹着，继续降温的唇瓣贴上去，牙齿也想尝尝，轻咬着那层让肋骨条隔绝空气的皮肤，被蚂蚁咬一口的疼痛和羽毛挠脚心的痒一起袭来，他惊呼出声。

“嗯~”

作乱的人笑出声，他虽然很瘦但是肚子上还是有肉，软乎乎的，舌头喜欢这样的碰触，不停地钻出口腔，吸食着肚子表面的香甜。舌尖钻进肚脐，褶皱也被濡湿，酥麻感从这里窜到全身。

他的手在他的身上游走，他的手在他涂满精华的背上抚摸，想要得到更多也想要拥有更多。

滚烫的唇终于在小腹上降温，那里似乎有甜酿，一直停留纠缠不肯离开。虫子啃咬般的感觉让身下人饥渴难耐，伸手捧起他的脸拉到嘴边，主动献上红唇。

氧气的稀缺使得两人分开，张云雷捧着杨九郎白乎乎的脸，眼眸里又水光亮晶晶的，声音带着情欲“杨九郎，给我吗？”

句子是疑问句的句式，但是语气却不是这样的，张云雷说的不是，杨九郎听的也不是。

杨九郎的大手握着张云雷的细腰，将张云雷翻了一个身，张云雷趴在床上，杨九郎再次俯身压上去。杨九郎亲吻张云雷的后颈窝，他的后脑勺真好看。

肩胛骨也很明显，杨九郎温热的嘴亲吻上去，留下一个一个湿润又温暖的痕迹，张云雷的手压在头下，撑在枕头上，张云雷很安静，杨九郎似乎有些不满意，加重嘴上的力度，张云雷的嘴里就溢出喘息。腰间似乎是张云雷的敏感区，杨九郎嘴上力度不变但是喘息声却更加明显。

再向下移，杨九郎才知道原来一个这么瘦的人屁股也可以这般翘。白白净净的，但是屁股墩上因为刚才坐在凳子上压出两块红印。杨九郎毫不犹豫的啃咬上去，口感好极了扣扣弹弹的。

张云雷似乎有些难耐，在杨九郎的身下动动身子，细嫩的屁股蹭过杨九郎的脸，正好鼻尖划过尾椎骨，张云雷刺激的叫出来“啊~”

杨九郎抬起身子把握着张云雷的腰将张云雷的屁股抬起来，张云雷跪趴在床上，小穴就这样暴露在空气中，也暴露在杨九郎的眼前。

杨九郎拿过一瓶精华，拧开瓶盖滴管吸出整整一管精华，杨九郎将精华一滴不剩的全部顺着张云雷的股缝滴下。冰凉划过炙热的小穴，张云雷的身子跟着颤抖，屁股不停地扭动，一滴精华因为张云雷的扭动而滴在了屁股上，杨九郎抬起手拍了一下张云雷的屁股，一瞬间张云雷白嫩的屁股上有了一个明显的巴掌印。

“打我干嘛？”张云雷有些不满的转过头看着杨九郎。

“等会别乱动，弄疼你！”

杨九郎的体贴让张云雷不再说话，刚才被打了一巴掌的怨气也消失得无影无踪。

杨九郎顺着刚才的精华试着插入一根手指，一截拇指刚刚进去就被卡住了。杨九郎伸出空闲的一只手又给了张云雷的屁股一巴掌，“放松点儿！想要还夹那么紧！”

张云雷有些怨气，可是后面的杨九郎手上的动作还没有停下来，再深入一个指节，张云雷被弄得张大嘴喘气。

杨九郎终于顺着精华的滋润，一根手指完全没入张云雷的后穴里，杨九郎试着抽插手指，但是张云雷的后穴夹得有些紧，杨九郎有些寸步难行。杨九郎随后啃咬上张云雷的臀尖，张云雷吸气，后穴有些松动，杨九郎抓紧机会抽动着手指，终于在嘴和手的联合努力下，杨九郎的手指终于在张云雷的后穴轻松抽动了。

杨九郎尝试进去第二根手指，后穴似乎体会到了这种快乐无比配合，比进入第二根的时候轻松许多。后穴内增加了更大的体积，一个不经意的抽插，触碰到了张云雷的敏感点。

“嗯啊~”

杨九郎看着张云雷的反应，故意指尖往那里去，每一次都碾到，张云雷的娇嗔一声盖过一声，后穴开始动情，主动分泌肠液做润滑，杨九郎加上第三根手指，轻而易举的就进入了。

“嗯啊~那里~啊~~”

张云雷的腿有些打颤，杨九郎见后穴开拓得差不多了，张云雷的状态也差不多了，就抽出后穴的手指，滑腻的手指在张云雷的大腿根盘旋，又摸上早就精神百倍的小兄弟。张云雷的小家伙漂亮极了，粉粉嫩嫩的十分美好。

杨九郎低下身子，喊住张云雷的大腿根上的嫩肉。上面有刚才滴下的精华，有股奇怪的味道，但是杨九郎丝毫不介意，因为现在张云雷身上的一切他都喜欢得不行。

刺激一阵接着一阵，张云雷有些腿软了，杨九郎扶着他将他放平在床上，掰开大腿，杨九郎和张云雷的小兄弟正面碰上。杨九郎上前亲亲它又离开，张云雷的手抱在杨九郎的头上，摸到杨九郎的耳朵，张云雷轻轻地捏着耳朵揉搓起来。

杨九郎不受张云雷的影响，在张云雷的腿间埋头苦干。囊袋也被杨九郎细细亲吻，然后又顺着腰腹一路向上亲吻，一直被忽略的小红果终于被重视起来，杨九郎喊住一颗，舌头打转，牙齿啃咬，快感像暴雨一样朝张云雷打来。张云雷搂紧杨九郎的脑袋，又伸手去找杨九郎的另一只手，然后带到胸前被冷落的另一颗上面。

快感加倍，张云雷挺起胸膛努力的想要往杨九郎嘴里喂更多。

浑身上下都是杨九郎的口水，在此刻张云雷的洁癖早已丢到九霄云外，现在他只要快乐。

现在张云雷恨不得杨九郎有十张嘴，能照顾到我身上的每一处敏感点。张云雷好像有些不开心嘴唇那么长时间没有被照顾到。抬起杨九郎的脸就亲吻上去。唇舌交缠，牙床相抵，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角流下，淫糜之极。

开拓工作完成了，身上所有的敏感开关都被杨九郎找到，张云雷渴望填满自己。难耐的扭动着自己诱人的身躯，现在的张云雷全身上下都透露着粉色，可爱又淫糜。

杨九郎显然是不想那么快让张云雷满意。

张云雷伸手去寻他想要的东西，摸到杨九郎的胯下，浓密的毛发欲盖弥彰。张云雷知道，他想要的东西就在这里，果真一向下就摸到了。

很粗很烫是张云雷的第一感觉，修长的手指将它圈在手心，慢慢的抚摸感受它的温度。细嫩的手感受到了上面隐约鼓起的青筋，张云雷对它简直爱不释手，指尖的挑逗，指腹的摩擦，骨节的碰触，都在一分一分的增加温度。

张云雷真的有些等不及了，向下移着身子，手还握着杨九郎的阴茎，是两个不同性的磁极相互吸引。终于空虚的小穴遇到了激动的粗大，小穴激动的不停收缩，张云雷的眼里也有闪烁的光。

即将相互满足的过程被打断。

杨九郎握着张云雷胯骨拉开一段距离，被强制分开。张云雷不满的瘪瘪嘴，又不解气，一口咬上杨九郎的喉结，坏心的舌头舔舐着喉结。

杨九郎看着身下迫不急待的人，他越着急杨九郎就越淡定。

杨九郎岔开腿将张云雷的腿分得更开，小穴和冷空气完全接触。杨九郎的手不安分的来到小穴边，挑逗小兄弟，摸过囊袋，在张云雷和自己喉结作斗争的时候，一下子捅入早已开拓的后穴。

“哈~”张云雷被刺激的松开嘴，杨九郎立马送上自己的舌头在张云雷的嘴里蛮缠。

“张云雷，你知不知道，你全身上下都是宝，每一个地方都值得好好品尝。”

捣乱的手指让张云雷说不出一句完整的话“那你哈~那你就好好品尝啊~品尝我吧！嗯~嗯~”

“是不是很想要？”

“是”张云雷不避讳，说出自己内心的想法。

杨九郎抱着张云雷翻了个面，张云雷在上边，张云雷疑惑的看着杨九郎，杨九郎朝张云雷挑挑眉，张云雷就明白了杨九郎的意思“想要自己来”。

都做到这个份上了，再忸怩就没什么意义了。张云雷稍微抬起一点身子，扶着杨九郎有惊人尺寸的巨根，对准自己的后穴，尝试着一点一点的吞入。

虽然早就开拓过了，但是三根手指那里比得上杨九郎的真枪实棒。才堪堪入了一个头就卡住了，张云雷着急，杨九郎着急，小穴和巨根都着急。

杨九郎看着张云雷难耐的表情伸手捏住两颗红果帮他揉搓放松，果真有效。慢慢的就完全进去了，张云雷被撑得难受，双手撑在杨九郎的胸膛上喘气。等待着后穴的适应。

杨九郎先一步动了起来，张云雷感受几下后，知道了其间的快乐，也知道了后穴的适应，开始撑着杨九郎的胸膛，慢慢的有规律的摆动自己的腰臀。

“嗯啊~哈~哈~啊~  
”  
巨大的龟头在肠道里面不停的碾压着张云雷的敏感点，张云雷的手渐渐没力气了，身子也渐渐软了。

张云雷咬紧牙关努力撑着身子摆动，加大弧度加快频率，“嗯~嗯~”杨九郎看着张云雷的表情，柔软的屁股在自己的身上摩擦，明明细嫩之极但是却像是要起火了一般。忍不住伸手搂住屁股，手指在上面揉捏。

不停的碾过那个兴奋点，张云雷浑身彻底没力了，手撑不住身子软绵绵的倒在杨九郎的胸口上。杨九郎看着喘息的人，抬手擦擦额角的汗水，扶着人坐起来，正巧又擦过敏感点“哈~”张云雷被压在床上，杨九郎带着他翻身，张云雷跪趴，整个过程始终紧紧的结合在一起。

“宝贝儿，撑住了啊！”杨九郎扶正张云雷的身子，按住张云雷的胯骨开始慢慢的抽动。

杨九郎试着凭着张云雷的呻吟找张云雷的敏感点。终于在一声类似尖叫的呻吟后杨九郎找到了。顶着胯直直的朝那个地方撞击。

“啊~啊~哈~不行了~哈~”张云雷直叫唤。

杨九郎将手指伸进张云雷的嘴里，夹住他的舌头不让他叫唤“小声点，大白天的，来了客人怎么整啊？”

张云雷将杨九郎的手指扯出来，“哈~没人会来，今天就你一个客人！哈啊~太深了”

是的，早在杨九郎朝屋子里走的时候，张云雷就拿出了停止营业的牌子。杨九郎进屋后张云雷就锁上门，挂上了牌子，还哪里会有人？

“没人？没人那就再叫大声点，你的声音好听！”杨九郎更加大幅度的摆动，敏感点的撞击更加明显。

“啊~啊~哈~”张云雷爽的有些撑不住了，直摇头“太深了，那里好爽！啊”

大力的顶撞换来近乎尖叫的声音。

张云雷的后穴开始没有规律的收缩，浑身开始打颤，“啊~”张云雷尖叫着射了出来。浑身无力的倒在床上，杨九郎没料及到，巨根从后穴滑出来，暴露在空气里还抖了抖。

张云雷是爽快了，杨九郎还没有，俯身压上去，张云雷现在就像是一个香香软软的奶黄包，让人忍不住亲一口。他舒服的瘫在床上，闭着眼睛伸出舌头描绘自己的嘴唇，享受着射精后的余韵。

杨九郎搂起张云雷，顺着摸到大张的穴口，插进去又开始抽插起来。

后穴的快感唤醒张云雷的娇嗔“啊~九郎！”

“你爽了，我还没得劲儿呢宝贝儿！”

“九郎~哈~好棒好深~”闭着好看的眼睛享受身上人的耕耘，嘴里一句句淫糜的话不停的蹦出来。

“你也好棒我的宝贝，含得好紧啊！”

杨九郎卖力气，额头上背上都出了汗，张云雷睁开眼睛看着杨九郎伸手抹下杨九郎的汗水，又将手指放进嘴里含住，眼神像有钩子一样。

“妈的，妖精！”

杨九郎更加卖力，张云雷后穴收缩得更紧。杨九郎加快了速度，张云雷被顶的有了哭腔，杨九郎喊住张云雷的嘴缠住舌头，他不想听到张云雷哭，不想看到张云雷流眼泪，谁都不行，自己也不可以让他哭。

一个大力的顶进，杨九郎终于射在了里面。

杨九郎还在缓慢的抽插，延续快感，嘴上也紧紧追着张云雷不放。两人就这样抱着热吻。侧着身子被杨九郎压在身下的张云雷有些不舒服，动动身子，有点疲软的杨九郎的性器滑出来抵在屁股上。

张云雷笑眯着眼，伸手去摸。杨九郎看着张云雷的模样心里阵阵涟漪泛起，坐起来看着张云雷要干嘛。

张云雷摸了一下杨九郎的阴茎，上面有精液肠液滑腻腻的，想泥鳅一样。张云雷又将手放到自己小穴口，伸手指进去把杨九郎的精液挖出来，多的又顺着小穴流出来，流到屁股上，最后是床单上，白色的精液在张云雷的屁股上留下了明显的痕迹。

张云雷修长的手指上沾着精液，张云雷分开手指，精液在手指间连接成丝，张云雷坏心的笑一笑，伸手将手上的精液全部涂抹在杨九郎的胸口，完了还将手指伸进嘴里吸一吸。

杨九郎看完这一幕，又掰过张云雷的腿压上去，一瞬间张云雷的腿就顺势缠上杨九郎的腰。

“郎哥哥，磊磊没够嘛！”还主动亲吻杨九郎，手指抚摸着杨九郎的耳朵。

“没够？没够哥哥就再给，你要多少给多少，你要命都一起给你！”杨九郎将性器塞进小穴。

“啊~”张云雷微张着嘴皱着眉，搂着杨九郎的脖子说“哥哥这次要抱着我~”

“好！抱着你！”身下还是抽插，张云雷开始呻吟。

动情的呻吟又一次萦绕在房屋里。

“哥哥，再深点~啊~哈~”

“这里够不够？”杨九郎咬着张云雷的耳朵喘着粗气大力的抽插。

肠液的润滑，来回的抽插泛起白沫，还有水声和囊袋打在屁股上的啪啪啪声，色情又动听。

“宝贝~哥哥真是要死在你身上了”

“不会，磊磊哈~~啊~舍不得的~哈~”

张云雷被杨九郎顶的一颠一颠的，紧紧的搂着杨九郎的肩膀，手指紧紧扣着杨九郎的后背，留下道道红痕，嘴里不停的喊着“哥哥好棒，再深点！”

在呻吟的低沉的喘息下，杨九郎把张云雷的后面填的满满的，夹不住了的后穴流出白色的浓稠物。全身无力的张云雷躺在杨九郎的怀里颤抖，嘴里呜咽感受高潮带来的绵长后劲。

其实杨九郎早就知道张云雷不是盲人了，从一开始就知道。

你问为什么？有一次张云雷端着猫粮出去问流浪猫时，被怕猫的杨九郎给瞧见了。


End file.
